First Kiss, Second Chance
by Ryuu Madoshi
Summary: Sometimes you can't help but make a mistake, but when you make too many, how will you fix the problem and who will stand by your side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This is a story staring my favorite character: RON WEASLY! However, sadly enough it is not I, but the great J.K. Rowling who owns all the characters in Harry Potter, unfortunately that also means Ron. But I am temporarily barrowing him so that I can write this story which has been buzzing through my head and driving me crazy! So enjoy the story!  

_"Ron?" Percy said surprised when he saw his baby brother walk through the fireplace in his shared apartment. _

_His partner, Oliver, and he were sitting on the couch on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Percy was reading some of the paperwork that he needed to check for the Ministry, while Oliver was looking over some the new strategies that his team had to learn._

_Ron looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. Percy rushed over to him, leaving the papers he was reading lying on the floor and couch. The young red-haired boy began to cry softly into the young man's shirt. "Maybe I should get some hot tea." Oliver suggested, knowing it would give the two some time to be alone._

_"Maybe hot chocolate would be better." Oliver nodded and walked out of the room.  Percy stroked his hair gently and let him calm down before asking what was wrong. _

_Ron hiccupped and wiped furiously at his eyes, "I…I…" hiccup "like…not…normal" hiccup "what…oh Merlin…Percy?"_

_The older brother stared into his brother's pleading eyes, and found something that he found in his own once upon a time. Percy couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips, "Oh, Ron, there's nothing wrong with you."_

_Ron by this time was trying to control his hiccups but was through crying and thoroughly embarrassed about the fact that he did. "I'm not normal…I mean, what am I going to do?" _

_Percy snorted softly, and stood, taking his little brother with him, and sat down on the couch where he had been reading. "Let's get one thing straight, you're perfectly normal. Liking guys is not a bad thing, though most people get freaked out about it, it just comes naturally to some rather than others. Yes, you may be different but that doesn't mean that it is a bad thing, ok?" _

_Ron hesitantly nodded his head. Percy continued, not liking the fact that his brother was so cautious about his homosexuality but understanding that this reaction was normal. "Look, Ron, it's not a disease and there is no cure for it despite the fact that some very ignorant people say…" he sighed, "Maybe you will listen to Oliver. You know that whole keeper to keeper thing."_

_He got up and walked out of the room. Ron began to grow nervous in the few minutes he was alone, not knowing if he wanted anybody but his brother to know. However when Oliver walked in with the biggest and brightest grin Ron ever saw on him he was a little more at ease. "I was wondering when a cute boy like you would turn to our side." _

_Percy came to the doorway, with a mock frown, "I heard that!"_

_Oliver walked over to him and kissed him gently, "I mean I knew you got your looks from Perce."_

_"That's better. Ron would you like to stay for dinner?"_

_Ron looked up from the floor where he had been staring when he first saw Oliver go to kiss his brother, and nodded silently. "Okay, I'll start dinner then."_

_He walked out and the old Gryffindor keeper came and sat down next to Ron. "I heard how good of a keeper you've become"_

_Ron blushed slightly at the compliment, he knew that he wasn't the best keeper that Gryffindor has had, "Not as good as you." He looked up and saw the older boy smiling._

_"Don't be so modest. I've heard how remarkably well you've recovered from your small mistakes at the beginning of your career.  Anyhow, Perce told me of your worries, and since I'm sure he already lectured you, I will spare you. But I'm curious; did a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy bring up the whole questioning?"_

_Ron looked away quickly to hide the bright blush that came to his cheeks, Oliver grinned again, "I knew it. You know that Harry's bi?" Ron quickly turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "Yup, he admitted to me when I caught him starring at a boy. So you may just have a chance with him."_

"There is something wrong with him."

"You think I haven't noticed. He's changed…he is becoming too much like the old Percy."

"No, at least Percy used to be a lot better than him. He is becoming like Malfoy."

"Don't you dare say that! He will never and can never be like any Slytherin. He is too pure of heart."

"Look, I really don't care who is becoming like. The only thing that I am worried about is that he is not acting like himself."

"I know that, and I'm worried about it too. But we can't do anything about it unless he tells us what his problem is."

"What if it isn't a phase? What if it something serious? What are we going to do?"

"Knowing his luck, it was probably just a guy who isn't interested in him. We both know how emotional he can get."

"Are you two are through talking about me, or should I continue acting as if I can't hear anything you're saying?"

The two beside Ron actually had the modesty to blush when they realized they hadn't been as quiet as they thought. Of course, this meant that everyone in the teacher-less classroom had heard them without their knowledge. 

"What's wrong, Weasly, having boyfriend problems?" Pansy Parkinson called out. She loved making fun of the fact that Ron was gay and when she found out, she never for a moment let him have peace. 

Ron simply rolled his eyes, "At least there are guys out there who look at me."

Most of the Gryffindors, excluding the still embarrassed Harry and Hermione, laughed at the subtle joke at Pansy's appearance. She blanched at the fact that a queer had made fun of her, and rose as if she was going to start a fight. Ron rubbed his temples, his anger had been rising the last couple of weeks since he arrived back at Hogwarts and he was having a surprisingly hard time controlling it. "Don't bother, Parkinson, my mum told me never to hit a girl but in your case I think there may be a loophole."

Again Pansy made her advance towards him but she wasn't even a few steps forward before the dungeon door flew open and in his normal manner, Professor Snape walked in. "Miss. Parkinson, please take your seat so I may begin class."

With a quick glare at Ron, who didn't even acknowledge the threat, she sat back down. The moment she did so, Snape ordered everyone to take out their quills and parchment, so they could take notes. If it had been any other class there would have been a collective group groan but seeing as how it was Snape's class, there was an exception. 

When he was sure that it was safe, he began to space out while part of his mind still paid close attention to what was going on. He had learned to develop his mental multitasking skills quite a while ago. Ron gave a small sigh; the memories of his sixth year still came to haunt him even in his waking hours.

_He grew nervous as he looked carefully at his two friends who sitting by the fireplace. The three were up well passed midnight talking about anything and everything for, since the end of their fifth year; they rarely had time to do such a thing. They were laughing at something which he didn't catch and looked as if nothing could bother them. _

Better now then never_, Ron thought sullenly, not knowing why he was getting himself worked up over such a small matter. _

_He cleared his throat to get their attention. The two, who still had smiles on their faces, turned to look at him. Hermione tilted her head to the side a bit and asked him what was on his mind. _

_"I have to tell you something…but I…hmm…I don't know exactly to say it." _

_Harry smiled at him, "Well, it depends on the word. Once you have that word in mind you sound it out until we can understand and help you pro…"_

_Ron gave a gentle slap to Harry's arm, "That's not what I meant you git." _

_"I know I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You seem so tense."_

_"I'm gay."_

_There was a stunned and somewhat awkward silence between the trio before it was Hermione's turn to cough, "What did you say?"_

_The red-haired boy turned his head away from the other two, and much more quietly said, "I'm gay."_

_The only girl thought for a moment trying to understand when and why her friend suddenly became homosexual. Harry, just as surprised, was trying to figure out what to say to his anxious friend. "Well, um, did you talk to someone about this?"_

_He nodded his head, "Percy and Oliver."_

_Unnoticed by only Hermione, Harry paled when Ron said the second name, and the other boy knew exactly why as well. The words of the older keeper rang in his ears, _Did you know that Harry's bi? Yup, he admitted to it when I caught him looking at another boy. So you may just have a chance.

_Ron looked at his two friends, silently pleading them to say something to reassure him. The last thing wanted was for him to loose his two best friends. Hermione study him, "Well," she got had caught his face in her hands, "You don't have a third eye," she lifted both his arms, "nor have you grown a third arm." she sat back down and gave him a gentle smile, "Ron, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm your friend and I always will be. Okay?"_

_He silently nodded his head and then turned to look at Harry who was staring intently at the fire. Feeling eyes upon him, Harry turned and gazed at Ron. "Then you won't mind me saying that I'm also…somewhat interested in guys."_

_Hermione's jaw dropped, then stared between the two guys. "So, wait. Are you two…umm…seeing each other?"_

_Ron flushed bright red, and again turned his face away from them. Harry shook his head furiously, his black hair flying in his face, and quickly said "No! We…we're just friends. I didn't even know that Ron was gay until just know. Plus," he calmed down a bit and smiled, "we're like brothers, and I would never think of him like that."_

_His face still hidden, Ron tried to keep the tears from falling and nodded in agreement. The other boy seemed relieved, and continued, "Plus, even if I did like Ron, I wouldn't be able to go out with him because I'm already, sort of, seeing someone."_

_The only girl suddenly grew excited, "Oh Merlin! You're kidding?" The boy in question shook his head no, Hermione scooted closer to the edge of her seat, "Oh, do tell."_

_Harry seemed embarrassed, and kept quiet. So Hermione refreshed her request, "Okay, boy or girl?"_

_"Girl."___

_"How long have you've been seeing her?"_

_"About a month."___

_"Okay, come on Harry. Who is she?"_

_"Luna. Ron?"_

_Quietly, Ron had gotten up and headed for the stairs, finally fed up with what he heard. "Sorry but all this news has gotten me worn-out. I'm going to go to bed."_

_Harry nodded, "Alright, I join you in a bit."_

_Ron said nothing, but preceded to head up the stairs the tears that he had been holding were know falling freely down his covered face. Harry would always just be his friend. Harry would never join him in a bed they could call their own or live with him like he thought. He would never be anything more no matter how much he loved him. _

Ron still felt heartbroken whenever he saw Harry and Luna together or when Harry would talk of his relationship. However, he didn't feel as hopeless as usual. Ever since that night he learned to control his feelings like his brother. He typically has control of all his emotions, whether it is the ones that were shown in his face to the ones that he only he could feel. Merlin! What was wrong with him? 

Under the table his fists were clenching in frustration, his vision unfocused but the look he was giving the table could burn a hole right through it, and in his anger he didn't even notice the shadow that fell over him. Even as a hard thud came down on the table, he didn't jump but rather growled in annoyance. 

"Good to see you joined us, Mr. Weasly. Do you think you could now pay attention?" the cool voice of Professor Snape penetrated his fiery thoughts. 

He didn't take his fury out on anything (not anymore), especially, not a person, and most defiantly not a teacher, but today seemed to be an exception. He raised to his feet until he was eye level with the teacher from hell, which wasn't hard considering the height of Ron, and didn't yell but sneered, in a very Slytherin-like fashion, "Who in their right minds would want to pay attention to an arrogant, self-centered bastard like you when every knows that you favor the slimy house of yours, and make it your top priority to make everyone else's lives a living hell. I…" 

Then he stopped, the words he just said finally creeping into his mind. He thought for a second on what else he was going to say when he realized that he was taking out his hatred for Harry's love for Luna on an innocent (even though in some cases he deserves it) person who had absolutely no idea what was going on in his life. 

"Are you finished, Mr. Weasly." Ron looked back at Snape, who instead of anger radiating off of him, was quite calm, just annoyed. All he could do was sit back down and nod his head slowly. "Good. Ten points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention for you. I'll owl you information on when your first one is." With that he turned his back on Ron and started his teaching again. 

With a groan he looked around to disappointing stares coming from his fellow housemates, while the Slytherins looked like they were going to have a field day with this. He groaned again and didn't even bother to concentrate on the lesson knowing that it was a lost cause. 

"Ron, are you coming?" the hesitant voice of Harry came to him.

He looked up to see that the rest of the class was leaving or already gone. "Yea, Harry. I'll catch up with you."

Harry looked over to Hermione who shrugged and turned to walk out. Harry followed suit. Ron sighed and picked up the little that was on the table before him. Receiving a curious glare from Snape when he passed the desk, he walked out of the dungeon gratefully. However, he found himself face to face with a furious Seamus who was conveniently blocking the stairs that were leading upstairs.   

The red-head tried to walk around his 'friend' but was stopped by the other boy. The Irish boy got close to his face, so close that their noses were gently brushing against each other. Seamus snarled at the boy, "Good job, cock sucker. Do you always have to screw things up?"

Ron tried to ignore the flash of anger that went through him. He needed to regain his composure. He once again began to walk up the stairs only to be once again blocked by Seamus. "What's your problem?" he letting some of his irritation show through. 

"You're my problem." 

"Look, just back off."

"No, I don't think so."

"Merlin! What do you have against me all of a sudden?"

"Because of you, Harry is becoming upset."

"So? Harry is always upset about something."

"Yes but his time it's your fault."

Ron rubbed his temples, feeling the pressure of a headache coming. "Yes, it's my fault. It's always my fault. Now may I please go to dinner?"

The other boy smirked, "No, I think that you need to learn your place."

"And what do you think you are going to do about it?"

Before he could even defend himself, Seamus backed up just enough to give him room to send a punch in Ron's direction. "Seamus! What are you doing?"

Ron didn't even bother to rub his cheek, as they both looked up to see Dean starring down at him. "Stay out of this." Seamus all but growled. 

Again he advanced towards Ron. Dean ran down and positioned himself between the two of them. They were both glaring at each other, pressing forward until Dean was squished between the two. "What are you going to do? Just lay down like the filthy mutt you are?" Seamus mocked. "Or are you going to go run to Harry and let him once again fight your battles? He deserves better than you. A lot better."

Dean tried to make the two reason with each other. However, the two were far beyond reason at this point. Ron, letting his fury take control, pushed Dean out of the way causing him to slam into the wall. 

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're jealous!" 

Everything stopped between the two and for a lifetime they stood there and stared at each other. Judging and analyzing, questioning and answering. Dean rubbed his head where it connected with the wall and got up quietly while the two once again began to advance. 

Ron smirked, "It's seems we have a closet case on our hands."

Seamus snarled, "How dare you accuse me of such things!" 

The red-head couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't have to accuse you, it's written all over you." His eyes narrowed, "Especially your possessive nature towards Harry. I don't who you think you are, but your not going to get him."

The other boy smirked, "If either of us has a chance it will be me. Do you really think that Harry would look at someone as pathetic as you? If you've haven't noticed, he's been paying attention to all those things that Malfoy's said. He only feels pity towards you and nothing more. It will only be a matter of time before he breaks up with the freak and I'll be there when he does."

The red-head's hand were clenching in fury, "If you really like Harry so much then you should let him be happy. Leave us both alone."

"Listen, Weasly, you will never get him and I'll make sure of that."

"We'll see about that." 

As if some imaginary bell was rung the boys finally had enough of talk and flew at each other. Sometimes Seamus just didn't know when to shut up. The aggravation that was building in for the past year finally broke loose, and was immediately directed upon the Gryffindor in front of him. Of course, Seamus wasn't one to take things lying down so he fired his own series of defenses. 

Soon enough both the students were wrestling on the floor, awkward hits and kicks being thrown with tremendous force. Unfortunately for the Irish boy, Ron had a lot of rage that he released and easily dominated the boy. However Ron's bad luck came back to nip him in the butt and right when one of his better hits connected with the beaten boy, Snape came walking down the hall, with Dean close behind. "Mr. Weasly! What do you think you're doing?" 

Ron hesitantly looked up at the head of the Slytherin house who was looking down at Seamus who was bruised, bloody, and beaten. Dean immediately rushed over to his friend's side. "Mr. Weasly, I'm appalled by your actions. Another forty points from Gryffindor and four weeks added detention."

Ron jumped up and glared at the older man, "What about him?" he asked, pointing to the groaning boy. "He was the one to begin this stupid fight; he should get punished as well." 

Snape glared coolly at the fiery teen, "Mr. Thomas, please take Mr. Finnigan to Madame Pomfrey." 

He nodded slowly and picked his limp friend from the ground, and slowly made his way up the stairs. Ron simply rolled his eyes when he saw the triumphant grin that Seamus had enough energy to throw at him. The young man was once again in control of his emotions now that all his anger was vented. 

"I expect you to be in my room by eight o'clock sharp every night for the next five weeks. It doesn't matter why, but if you are late then you will have an added two detentions. Do you understand, Weasly?" 

Ron simply shrugged and began to head to the Great Hall once more, before deciding that he had lost his appetite when fighting Seamus and returned to the dormitory. How could he get into to trouble by the same teacher twice? If his mum found out she would send a flock of owls with howlers, but at the moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to go to bed and sleep off his headache. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            First thing first, no I still don't own Ron ::cry:: or any of the others so you can all stop looking at me. 

            Next, ~cosmoz~ thank you for reviewing and your compliment, and yes I know that it may not _seem_ like a Ron and Draco story, but trust me it will be in a few chapter (even if I do like still Ron and Harry together)

            Now, on with the story!!

~~~

            Harry and Hermione stared over at Seamus who had just told them a slightly modified version of what happened between Ron and him. Of course, the adapted story favored him more than the red-head. Actually it made Ron seem like a complete jerk who started a fight with Seamus for no reason at all. It also didn't help Ron's reputation when the Irish boy began to all but his 'beating' from the boy. Some where amazed, some were amused, some sympathetic, and some were shocked. 

            Naturally, it wasn't hard to tell which group Ron's two best friends were in. They sat there across from Seamus and Dean, asking why they were late to dinner and if they have seen Ron. Dean, who refused to say anything on the subject, avoided looking at them and quickly began eating while the other boy was enjoying the attention he was receiving from Harry went off into his detailed, even if it was somewhat false, account of the fight. 

            Harry and Hermione were amazed to say the least. They didn't even bother to finish their dinner as they rushed out of the Great Hall, curious stares following them. They ran past anybody and barged through the picture causing the Lady in Pink to yell. They didn't even bother to control themselves until they reached the 7th year boy's dormitory, where they found a sleeping Ron sprawled on the bed.

            Harry immediately walked over and began to shake the boy. Ron simply nudged the hand off and continued his nap. The black haired Gryffindor sighed in impatience and once again began to shake the lump. Ron just pushed his face further into the pillow and mumbled, "Bugger off…George…or Fred…whichever the damned one you are." 

            "It's neither. Now get up!" the frustrated friend said as he leaned over and began to shake him even more violently.

            Ron woke up with a start when the fact he had an audience sunk through the fuzzy haze of his nap. He yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes before looking to the person who interrupted his rest. "Harry? Why the hell are you waking me up?" however, he was pleased to find that his headache fully subsided. 

            The other boy rolled his eyes, "What else would I be here? What the hell did you do to Seamus?!"

            He racked his brain trying to remember what the said thing he did was, only to come up blank. That was, of course, before he saw the boy and before he soreness finally caught up with him. He laid back down, trying to relive some of the pressure. He felt two movements and turned to see that Harry and Hermione were also sitting on the bed, while the other three who lived in the dormitory sat themselves on the bed next to his. 

            "Can we talk later? I have a detention to get to by eight." Ron said not bothering to get up or make room. 

            "You have plenty of time," the only female replied. 

            "Guess I really didn't sleep that long." He mumbled to himself.

            The other member of the bed snorted, "You slept through dinner."

            "That would explain why I'm hungry."

            "Ron! This is serious! We have decided to call an intervention." Harry said in a stern and commanding tone. 

            The other five instantaneously sat at attention, "What?!"

            Harry nodded, "Yea, an intervention is…"

            Ron, who was now sitting with his head on his knees, interrupted, "I know what intervention is. What I want to know is why we're supposedly having one?" 

            It was Hermione's turn to talk, "Ron, we're worried about you." She placed her hand on his hand, "You've been acting awfully strange lately."

            "So I've heard," he muttered, looking between the two, "but I'm not a child, I know what to do to take care of myself. Plus," he turned to Harry, "You've acted strangely plenty of times and we've never called for an intervention." 

            "Yea, but he has never beaten someone up before."

            "Shut up, Finnigin, or do you want to start another fight."

            "Oh please, Ron, he already told us that you were the one to start the fight."

            "And you actually believed him?"

            "Well, I've actually been normal lately, haven't I?" 

            "Seamus, shut up!" everyone turned to look at the generally quiet Neville who was blushing and began stuttering, "I mean, please stop provoking Ron, especially knowing that he has an advantage over you."

            Ron beamed at the shy boy, "Thank You!"

            Harry, however, didn't look thrilled by the way his intervention was going, "Please, this is about Ron."

            "No, Harry this is about something stupid. Malfoy and you always get into fights, this is just like that."

            Harry stared with an open mouth at his friend, "This is not like our fights. I never put him the Hospital Wing."

            "That's just because you never wanted to mar his pretty little face." Harry flushed with embarrassment at the implication the comment made about him. "Besides," Ron lazily waved his hand as if dismissing the whole comment, "I guess I never meant to hurt him that badly." 

            "But Seamus said that you came after him because brought up the subject of you losing points. You did say that was why you went and punched him?" Dean asked his friend.

            Ron began laughing, "Oh Seamus, Seamus, Seamus." He wiped his eyes, "You really shouldn't lie to you friends, you know? It's not very nice."

            The other Gryffindor sneered, "Who said I was lying?"

            Ron stopped laughing, and looked seriously at the boy, "I did."

            "And why should they believe you?"

            "Because I would never lie about something so meaningless." 

            Hermione spoke up again, "Ron, this_ is_ serious. You actually hurt Seamus, and we are only trying to work this out."

            The red-head jumped up and began pacing, from the edge of the bed to the door and back. "Why are you all making such a big deal about this?! For Merlin's sake, Harry's been in much dangerous situations and yet none of you actually acted so foolishly about it. This is all just a big waste of time!"

            "I think in your in denial. You can't accept the fact that you really gravely hurt a friend."

            _If you could even call him a friend,_ Ron thought to himself. He paused and looked at the door thinking about just walking out of this nightmare. Then it stuck him. If it was cooperation and acceptance they wanted than that is what they would get. He made sure to be clear of thought and put on the right façade so that is little act would work. 

            He turned slowly, his eyes shining with tears, and looked at Hermione, "You're right. I can't believe what I did this afternoon. It was not at all like me." _Don't laugh, don't smile, don't laugh, don't smile,_ he kept repeating like a mantra in his head. 

            He wiped furiously at his eyes, before covering his face, which was really a ploy to cover his growing grin until he could once again get his emotions under control. He bit his lip and bowed his head to Harry, "I'm sorry, mate. I know that you were just trying to help me. I have been acting like a complete bastard lately. I was just overreacting about some guy that I liked, you were right, like always." He finished with a small smile before turning on to his toughest performance yet. 

            He really had to concentrate on something other than Seamus's smug face. He tried thinking of the right emotion he would need, _apologetic and…submissive. He'll probably leave me alone if he thinks that he is the stronger in mind…yea right._ He thought of Harry's sad face when Ron beat him at a continuous round of wizard's chess, which he was truly sorry for, however a pouting Harry did create a certain appeal. 

            Now all he needed was something to make him feel subservient; the first memory was when he had to work with the Ferret in Potions class. Normally, he would have tried to rile the ice-hearted boy up but said boy seeming to be all powerful in a sense. Nothing seemed to get at him, not any of the insults or the comments that Ron made…nothing. In fact, he was amused, that arrogant smirk of his gleaming in the dim dungeon light. The red-head felt something that day back in his 6th year. It wasn't disgust…nor was it anything akin to respect…it was just that he…well…he felt as if that moment he could and would obey Draco's every command.  

            Ron snapped out of his daydreaming quickly enough for anyone else to notice. He hasn't told anybody what he felt that moment, embarrassed by the fact he even experienced it. He combined the two images together to get the emotion he wanted, though the fact that he was _trying_ to concentrate on Malfoy's face made him feel a little ill. 

            He walked closer to where Seamus was sitting, bowing his head just a _bit_ lower for him than for Harry, and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, which were immediately replaced with Harry's emerald eyes, and his grin replaced with Malfoy's superior smirk. He almost forgot for a moment that he was actually talking to the Irish lad, "I'm sorry, Seamus. I never meant anything I said today and I hope you can forgive me for my actions. If you want we can talk, like the reasonable adults we are, about what we were really fighting about sometime. But I have a feeling that most of what you said is true." He bent his head again, the picture of Harry fading but the one of Malfoy staid strong. "I truly hope you can forgive me."

            The room was silent for a moment before the boy nodded a wary suspicion in his eyes, "Of course, we're friends aren't we?"

            "Of course." He smiled, fake sincerity dripping from the corners. That was all that was needed for the tension to clear out of the room.

            "Well," began Dean, "now that everything is back to normal, can anyone help with the Potions homework?"

            The comment sparked a memory in that was temporarily forgotten. "What times is it?"

            Hermione looked at her red-haired friend, "It's almost eight…why?"

            He didn't even bother to answer as he ran out the door and down the stairs. The five looked at each other with perplexed expressions. "That's right," Seamus said, "he has almost a month's worth of detention with Snape." All of the Gryffindors cringed in sympathy. 

            _Oh Merlin!_ thought Ron as he raced to the dungeons, _If I'm late that arse will add on to my already ridiculously long detention._ He couldn't remember a time when he ran so quickly. Well, expect maybe that one time when he got Hermione angry about something and she chased him all around the school. _Good times,_ he thought being only a little sarcastic.

            He saw the stairway leading down to the dungeons, _Yes! I may still make it._ However, poor Ron didn't see the water that was lying on the floor from when Peeves was throwing water balloons at innocent and unsuspecting students. He made a dash to the stairs, only to slip on the puddle and tumble down them, all parts of his body colliding with the hard stone floor. 

            When he roused himself a very short time later, and he found himself staring, not up at the ceiling, but rather at the faces of the two Slytherins he hated the most: Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. He groaned as he rubbed the back throbbing head, and his aching arms and legs, and his sore back. "What the fuck?"

            Snape made a disapproving noise, while Malfoy seemed to be holding in his laughter, "Nice tumbling trick, Weasly. And here I thought you had no talent."

            "Mr. Weasly, I said get to my classroom by eight o'clock, not try and kill yourself along the way. By the way, you now have two more detentions."

            Ron stood on shaky legs as he followed the retreating backs of the two Slytherins. "Yea, I think I would be better off with death than a full month serving detention with you. If I may say, _sir_."

            "Well then Mr. Weasly, you're in luck," Ron stopped listening as he sat down on one of the stools in the Potions Master's classroom, which they finally arrived to. All he caught was "Mr. Malfoy." 

            He quickly looked at his teacher, "What?"

            Professor Snape sneered at his lack of attention, "I said that since I have more important things to do than baby sit you, Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered to take the job." 

            The red-haired boy stared at the black haired man, with an open mouth and a look of pure shock on his face, "Please, Mr. Wealsy, close your mouth. It doesn't become you to have it hanging open like that."  

            He flushed with embarrassment, and scowled at the laughter coming from Malfoy's mouth. "With all due respect, sir, you can't do that. He's not a teacher; you're not allowed to leave me alone with a student."  

            "Mr. Weasly, you are also not a teacher and therefore cannot make the rules. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, is a prefect and is perfectly capable of watching over you, aren't you Mr. Malfoy?" 

            "Naturally, Professor." Malfoy drawled. Ron again scowled at the other boy, _You have a little brown spot on your nose, don't you Mr. Malfoy? It seems you're right, Professor Snape, allow me to remove it before kissing your arse again._ Ron had to duck his head to hide the grin that came over him while making up the mental conversation. 

            "And Mr. Weasly, I expect that you will listen to everything that Mr. Malfoy says for what he tells you to do is coming directly from me. Understood?"

            The boy sighed, "Yes, sir, Professor, sir."

            Snape nodded and walked out of the classroom to do more important things than baby sit Ron. He turned and glared a Malfoy who was smirking and stood with even more arrogance than usual. "So, Weasel, before we start, why did you beat up the Irish idiot?" 

            "That's none of your damn business, Ferret."

            Malfoy shook his head, "Now, now, there is really no need for swearing. Then again I wouldn't want you to harbor that anger of yours. You might hurt another one of your dear Gryffindor friends." 

            "Or it might be you, if you don't shut up." Ron closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths that usually allowed him to focus and clear his mind; but it wasn't working, nor were the pictures of Harry that he usually thought of to help calm him down. For some reason, when Malfoy wanted to, he could get under the red-head's skin and stay there no matter what Ron tired. He opened his eyes only to look directly into the grey steal of Malfoy's. _This is going to be a _very _long detention._

~*~*~

            Before I forget, even though I wrote the story after the 5th book came out, I'm only going to take the actual Order and a few other things from the book (at least for the moment) instead of just placing my story after the fifth year. Plus, I don't like the way that Draco kept helping that horrible Umbridge. I HATE that woman! Bad Draco! BAD! So if you have any questions on what's what than feel free to review and ask me. 

            And if you have any ideas on a good detention, then please review, or e-mail me. The idea I have so far is kinda pathetic and needs some action, or I may just skip right to the bonding (NO, NOT bondage! -.-) 

~bye for now,

Ryuu Madoshi  


End file.
